Melvin Underbelly
"Melvin ain't so small now!" — Melvin before battle. Melvin Underbelly, formerly Melvin the Small, is a halfling who was part of the group of heroes that defeated the Second Overlord. He represents the sin of gluttony. Overlord He was originally small for a halfling, but after being convinced by the Wizard that, after becoming a hero, he could have all the food he wanted, he started eating large amounts of food, causing him to grow taller than a normal halfling and become morbidly obese. The player finds Melvin soon after helping the human village defeating the Halflings that are attacking their city. They ask for your help to defeat the remaining halflings that are in the area. The player then discovers that there is a party taking place for Melvin. When arriving in the party, Melvin runs away to his house, where the player finds the Tower Heart, that Melvin had stolen to grow pumpkins. After a search for him he is found in his kitchen. When he is defeated, he pops, splattering fat all over the kitchen. Overlord: Raising Hell He is punished by being fed too much food for him to handle and explodes, then to come back for the cycle to repeat again. He is used frequently in the Mellow Hills Abyss by the Overlord to destroy defences and blow up blocked passages. He is ultimately defeated when he rolls at the player, but is dodged and rolls down a hole. Here he must go on a permanent diet of mud and earthworms. Strategies - Overlord He is battled in Melvin's Kitchen and has two main phases. In the beginning he fights exactly like a troll. To defeat him, make your brown minions go in his back and stab him, when he prepares to jump, call all of them to you, if your minions get hit by that movement, a lot of them will die. Be aware that he will try to hit your minions using his fork, that does moderate damage, so the best is not to send all your minions all at once, just enought to cover his back. Continue doing this until he get to his Second phase. When he gets to half health, he switches tactics to rolling around like a bowling ball, this rolling movement does a lot of damage to your minions, so try to make your minions not stay on his trail. He will move in a straight line when is rolling, making it easy to determinate where he will go. After a few rollings he will stop moving, in this moment send all your minions to strike him until he starts to roll again. Do this until he gets defeated. He will drop a gold crown and a gold fork that both can be picked up by your minions. Personality and Traits Melvin is the king of the halflings and ruler of Mellow Hills. He seems to like singing, implying he may be a bard, though, as Gnarl says, he has a better taste in food than in music. Melvin wears a gold crown and uses a gold fork to attack the player and his minions. It is also said that his blubber can be hypnotizing if looked at for too long, as Gnarl points out. Exploding Fartin Cupbelly.jpg|Melvin explodes. Melvin Exploding Belly.jpg|Melvin is making a run for it. Melvin Underbelly-2.jpg|Melvin's outfit is interestingly ripped from his obese body. Melvin is walking.jpg|Melvin is making a run for it. See also :* King